Prism Gems
The are the main collectables in Prism Power Pretty Cure!. It can be activate the Gemstones from the Prism Palette to transforms into pretty cures. It can be used as an attachment in the Cure form when transformed. The gemstones are in bright-colored heart-shaped gemstones with a true glowing vivid-colored gemstone at the center. It can be attaching in the Prism Wand to create more attacks. Each Cure have own theme color with a gradient to activate the Prism Palette, Prism Wand, and the Colorful Scepter. It can be collected and storaged in Sparkling Rainbow Dresser with the led of Kajitsu Kinomi, Colorama, and Spectrum against the Shadow Empire. Since more than a thirty episodes, the Prism Gems were used as a form-change motif. Varieties Prism Power In each Cure have own colors, jewels, element, and their form change to attaching and activated from each Cure. *'Rubellite Amore' - Pink/Love (Aiiro Kira) *'Ruby Flame' - Red/Fire (Akaniji Shu) *'Amber Nymph' - Orange/Light (Tachibana Shai) *'Topaz Flash' - Yellow/Technology (Denshi Hotaru) *'Emerald Fern' - Green/Nature (Midorishida Shizen) *'Turquoise Cool' - Cyan/Ice (Fuyu Kori) *'Sapphire Bubble' - Blue/Water (Fukaikawa Mizumi) *'Amethyst Harmony' - Purple/Music (Kokyokokyu Aria) *'Kunzite Velvet' - Magenta/Fashion (Utsukushi Rina) *'Garnet Fierce' - Scarlet/Ground (Shuiro Daichi) *'Peridot Limerick' - Chartreuse/Sparkle (Kajitsu Kinomi) *'Spinel Horizon' - Indigo/Moon (Tengai Tsuki) *'Tanzanite Meteor' - Violet/Star (Ryusei Ame) *'Morganite Sugar' - Peach/Candy (Junsei Momoka) *'Padparascha Parasol' - Coral/Flower (Kasagawa Ran) *'Jade Trick' - Teal/Magic (Tejinaji Kari) *'Azurite Corsair' - Navy/Teleportation (Nenriki Ido) *'Siam Bomb' - Amaranth/Explosions (Bakudan Sakura) *'Ametrine Control' - Fuchsia/Gravity (Juryoku Koe) *'Beryl Cyclone' - Lime/Wind (Uzumaku Kaze) *'Amazonite Hobby' - Periwrinkle/Hope (Kibonimichita Shumi) *'Sunstone Kinetic' - Tangerine/Magnet (Doteki Aya) *'Dioptase Fantasy' - Viridian/Healing (Densetsu Nika) *'Onyx Shadow' - Black/Darkness (Kokuei Yami) *'Tourmaline Acrylic' - Brown/Earth (Chikyu Kara) *'Citrine Pixie' - Sienna/Flight (Tachibana Chen) *'Clinohumite Oxygen' - Beige/Telekinesis (Sanso Shinju) *'Quartz Grudge' - Gray/Ghost (Yokai Yurei) *'Zircon Heaven' - White/Sky (Tengoku Kaori) *'Chalcedony Sequin' - Gold/Sun (Bakudan Kogane) *'Opal Reflect' - Silver/Mirror (Shirogane Kaede) *'Agate Retro' - Bronze/Time (Seido Mawari) Pastels These Prism Gems were used during cute things. It was collected after Kotaku and Kanbi were getting to fight due to playing. *Pastel Pink *Pastel Blue *Pastel Yellow *Pastel Green *Pastel Orange *Pastel Violet *Pastel Red *Pastel Indigo *Pastel Cyan *Pastel Magenta Gothics The Gothic Prism Gems are darker shade. But it was also collected after stealing from Noirceur. The molding of gemstone was made of obsedian. *Crimson Gothic *Fulvous Gothic *Cadmium Gothic *Viridian Gothic *Cadet Gothic *Cornflower Gothic *Navy Gothic *Heliotrope Gothic *Cerise Gothic *Cranberry Gothic Vivids *VividVermilion *VividTangerine *VividDandelion *VividHarlequin *VividCeledon *VividCerulean *VividUltramarine *VividWiseria *VividStrawberry *VividSalmon Metallics These gems are metallic with the very small flecks of sparkles at the center gem.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Crayola_colored_pencil_colors#Metallic_Colors_8_Pack *Metallic Gold *Metallic Silver *Metallic Bronze *Metallic Copper *Metallic Blue *Metallic Green *Metallic Purple *Metallic Mauve Glow In The Dark These gems are in Fluorscent.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Crayola_crayon_colors#Flurorescent_crayons *Radical Red *Wild Watermelon *Outrageous Orange *Atomic Tangerine *Neon Carrot *Sunglow *Laser Lemon *Unmellow Yellow *Electric Lime *Screamin' Green *Magic Mint *Blizzard Blue *Shocking Pink *Razzle Dazzle Rose *Hot Magenta *Purple Pizzazz Spring Summer Autumn Winter Colorful Gems The Colorful Gems are the Prism Gems that they can change their forms to dance with the Kurokongos. The circle from the Prism Gem was slightly brighter shade and the heart mold are in a slightly duller shade yet it has heart and diamond carvings. Trivia Gallery Prism Gems PPPCGemUpgrade2.png|Upgrading Gems (2) PPPCGemCounterpart2.png|Evil Gems (2) PPPCGem1.png|Classic Gems (2) PPPCGem8.png|Neon Gems PPPCGem6.png|Vivids PPPCGemCounterpart.png|Evil Gems PPPCGemUpgrade.png|Upgrading Gems PPPCGem9.png|Pastels PPPCGem7.png|Metallics PPPCGem5.png|Mix-ups PPPCGem4.png|Gothics PPPCGem2.png|Milky PPPCGem.png|Classic Gems Colorful Gems PPPCGemColorMaroon.png|Prism Gems (Maroon) PPPCGemRed.png|Prism Gems (Reds) PPPCGemOrange.png|Prism Gems (Oranges) PPPCGemYellow.png|Prism Gems (Yellows) PPPCGemLime.png|Prism Gems (Limes) PPPCGemGreen.png|Prism Gems (Greens) PPPCGemCyan.png|Prism Gems (Cyans) PPPCGemBlue.png|Prism Gems (Blues) PPPCGemColorNavy.png|Prism Gems (Navy) PPPCGemIndigo.png|Prism Gems (Indigos) PPPCGemViolet.png|Prism Gems (Violets) PPPCGemPurple.png|Prism Gems (Purples) PPPCGemMagenta.png|Prism Gems (Magentas) PPPCGemPink.png|Prism Gems (Pinks) PPPCGemGray.png|Prism Gems (Colorless) PPPCGemBrown.png|Prism Gems (Browns) Palette Gems PPPCGemPalettePastel.png|Prism Gems (Pastel) PPPCGemPaletteVivid.png|Prism Gems (Vivid) PPPCGemPaletteCool.png|Prism Gems (Cool) PPPCGemPaletteWarm.png|Prism Gems (Warm) PPPCGemPaletteGothic.png|Prism Gems (Gothic) PPPCGemPaletteMetallic.png|Prsm Gems (Metallic) PPPCGemPaletteNatural.png|Prism Palette (Natural) PPPCGemPaletteMilky.png|Prism Gems (Milky) PPPCGemPalettePowder.png|Prism Gems (Powdery 12) PPPCGemPaletteNeutral.png|Prism Gems (Neutral 12) PPCGemPaletteSmoky.png|Prism Gems (Smoky 12) PPPCGemCrayolaMetallicFX.png|Prism Gems (Crayola Metallic) PPPCGemCollectiomPast16.png|Prism Gems (Mysterious 16) PrismGem_Diamond.png|Diamond's Prism Gems PrismGem_Shirleen.png|Shirleen's Prism Gems PrismGem_Lexther.png|Lexther's Prism Gems References Category:Items Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Items Category:Fan Made Items Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy